Genius Preschool
by Maru-sha
Summary: An excited young teacher has her first job at Genius Preschool. But strangely there are five kids there before her, and they all seem to know too much! Will she survive the terror known as Death Note chibis? Find out inside!
1. Tiny thinkers

It was Maru's dream to be a preschool teacher and it had finally come true. She drove her large van to work with a smile on her face. She rolled down the window and let her short pigtails whip behind her. She felt so free, so happy, so...damn happy.

Too bad no one else on the road thought the same about her driving skills. Maru was driving like an escaped convict; running through red lights, nearly hitting a bus and three parked cars. After somehow getting to Genius Preschool, Maru took two boxes from the trunk and walked up to the doors.

"Genius Preschool? Hmm, interesting!" she thought. It was a small school, but it had everything she'd need to run it well. She was shocked however when she entered the large room that she instantly dubbed the playroom. There were children already there! Maru nearly fainted in shock. Had she been late? Did the parents of these kids just left them without signing them in? As she thought these things, she looked at the five tiny children and giggled a little. "So cute!" Maru said aloud.

One was sitting in a chair quite strangely with his knees huddled to his chest and his black hair was quite sloppy as were his clothes that looked a size to big for him.

A red headed boy with yellow goggles was lying on the floor playing away at a small hand-held game while a blonde haired girl lay with him while nibbling on a plain chocolate bar.

Across the room, a white haired child was building a wall around himself with a bin of Legos. Lastly, the only normal looking child was sitting near the abnormally sitting one coloring in notebook.

Maru was freaking out about how quiet they all were. When the terribly sitting kid stood up and walked to her, she hesitated. He merely handed her a note and when to sit back down. The creeped out teacher read the note.

To whom it may concern,

Your preschool has been selected to look after our special children. They are all gifted and are fast learners. Please take care of them. They're names are L, Matt, Mello, Near and our transfer Light.

"Umm, oookay!" Maru said, shoving the note into her pants pocket.

"When'd you get here?!" the red haired kid cried, being so into his game that he didn't even notice Maru come in.

"I'm Ms. Taiyaki! Now who are all of you?" she asked with a smile.

"Please stop smiling like that...and my name is L" replied the one who gave her the note.

"Light" said the normal one.

"I'm Mello" said blondie.

"Near" the white haired one said while still building. Matt was playing his game again and wasn't listening.

"Why are you named after a fish shaped bread product?" L inquired.

"My mother was quite drugged on morphine when I was named" Maru stated.

"That's not a good answer to tell children" Near remarked from within his Lego house.

"This is her first day of work" Mello said, biting off a large piece of his chocolate.

"H-how did you know, little girl?" Maru asked shakily.

"Little girl?! Do I look like a little girl?!" Mello yelled, stomping over to Maru and glaring at her.

"Uh, yes. You do look like a girl. But now I know you're a boy. And why are you eating candy so early in the morning?!" she asked, taking the chocolate away from him. Mello was in shock for a second or two, but his eyes started to get all teary and he sniffled.

"G-give it back!" he cried, trying to jump up and take it away from Maru. Too bad she was much taller than him.

"My chocolate! Gimme!! Damn you! Gimme my (BEEP)ing chocolate!!" Mello shouted as he made several jumps for the chocolate bar Maru held. Maru stared at Mello with her mouth open and her eyes wide. How was it possible for a small child to know such bad language? What kind of parents did they have?!

"Ooooh! He said (BEEP)!" Near snickered.

"Now you said it!" Maru shouted at him.

"Aw (BEEP)...I did!" he sniffled, "I'm a bad person!! I'm sorry L!" Near cried.

"I'm sorrier than he is!!" Mello wailed.

"No, I am!" Near yelled, glaring at Mello.

"I am!" Mello growled, knocking Near's blocks down in a rage.

"Pick them up!!" Near screamed, pouncing on Mello and hitting him over his head over and over again. The two broke out into a rolling fight of hair pulling and hitting. L sat and watched them, sighing and shaking his head. Matt was back playing his game in silence. Light just watched, shouting "Fight fight fight!"

"Miss teacher lady, aren't you gonna stop them?" L asked, glancing over at Maru. Strangely, Maru wasn't standing where she once was. "Did she vanish?" he thought.

Maru was in a closet where brooms and mops were located, clicking away numbers on a cellular phone. "Hello?" answered someone on the other line.

"HELP ME!!" Maru yelled, anime tears streaming down her face.

To be continued...


	2. Cupcake caper

"Miss Teacher lady, it's been four hours already. Come out of there!" L shouted, knocking on the cabinet door Maru was hiding in.

"And give me back my chocolate!" Mello added, his hair mangled from fighting with Near. Maru came from her seclusion and sighed. Why had she wanted this job again? To take care of little kids, of course. But these little kids weren't so little on brains. Mello stormed in front of her and demanded his candy back.

"Say please" she told him.

"No!"

"Stay it or else!"

Mello scoffed. "Or else what?" he asked curiously. Maru smirked and took a bite out of the chocolate bar. A record scratched to a halt in Mello's mind and his eyes leaked tears as he saw Maru take another bite followed by another. "Stop eating it!! Stop!! Please!!" he wailed, clinging to Maru's leg and crying.

"Aww, here you go" she said, handing him the rest and petting his head softly.

"Hmm, impressive" L thought, nibbling his thumbnail.

"Oh! Right, I brought you guys something to eat incase you weren't fed earlier" Maru announced, heading over to where she had put the boxes she has brought in earlier.

"Well, I'll be over there!" L said aloud nervously, going to hide in Near's Lego house. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Maru screamed. "What's wrong miss teacher lady?" Light asked, pulling on one of her long pigtails. "The cupcakes I made for today...they're all gone! I had a dozen of them and they're all gone!!" she cried in surprise.

"I didn't eat any" Near said, playing with some toy cars on the floor. Mello was too busy eating his chocolate bar to answer, ruling him out. Next to him was the game playing Matt who was so into his game that she doubted he even heard her scream earlier.

"Light, did you eat those cupcakes?" Maru asked sternly. He only began to cry and buried his face into Maru's pant leg and sniffled. She sweat-dropped and ruled him out. "Hmm? Where's L?" she asked. Light pointed to the Lego house. "L! Come out of there!" Maru demanded.

"N-no thanks! Its cozy in here!" he said shakily. Maru simply lifted L out of the structure and held him at eye level. He still had a small remainder of a cupcake in his tiny hands. "Umm, I found this!" he lied.

"Then what's this all over your mouth?" Maru asked, referring to the strawberry icing still left around L's mouth. He pouted in defeat.

"You're telling me you ate all twelve of those cupcakes...by yourself?!"

"W-well...yes" L said. Maru sighed a long sigh.

"Well that was the only food I brought with me today. And I can't leave you all here alone. So who wants to ride with me to the store?" she asked with a smile.

"Oooh!! Me!!" Light cheered, raising his hand high.

"Can we get chocolate?!" Mello squealed.

"We'll see. But before we go, I want L to apologize to everyone for eating the cupcakes by himself" Maru said, setting L down on his feet and making him face everyone.

"Do I have to?" he asked as he nibbled his thumbnail. "Yes" the teacher said simply. L groaned, not liking to apologize. "I am sorry for eating all of those clearly well-made cupcakes all by myself. They were just so tasty that I couldn't control myself. Plus I think I'm the best-behaved person here and thus deserved them all to myself. And furthermore-" he rambled on before Maru's fist connected with his skull. "Mind telling your whole life story while you're at it?!" she growled sarcastically. "Ouch..." the strange genius said, rubbing his head.

"Alright! You all ready to go to the store?" she chimed. "I want the front seat" Near said as he absently stacked some dice. "No, I want the front seat!!" Mello yelled at Near's request.

"I asked for it first"

"Well everyone knows second is the best!"

"Since when?"

"Since...like...forever!!"

"Um, you two done? The others are already heading outside" Maru announced from the back door. Mello kicked over Near's dice stack and ran for the door to make sure he'd get to the car first. Near whined a little before joining him in the race to the front seat.

"DAMN IT!!" they both yelled when they saw Light already sitting in the front seat.

"Language!!" Maru shouted, pinching Near and Mello's ears.

"Waaahh! Let go!" Mello cried, trying to free his ear from her grasp. Maru giggled and let them get into the van.

"Miss Teacher lady, you're a safe driver, right?" asked Light.

"Of course!" she said.

"What are all of these?" L asked, opening a trunk full of traffic tickets in the back of the van Matt was sitting on.

"Uhh, nothing!! Now sit in a seat and buckle up!" she said with nervous laugh.

"We're gonna die..." L thought, strapping himself in tightly.

To be continued...


End file.
